


LIONTRUST PROMPTS: I'd love to see....

by ausmac



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: A place for those story ideas you'd like to see written.





	1. Chapter 1

I know, its not a story, but I think it would be fun to have somewhere on A03 easily available for people to input story ideas they'd love to see.  So post a comment here and feel free to make it gen, multi character, purely m/m, whatever.  If its a story you would love to see one of the talented writers who contribute to this fandom take for a spin, put it up here.

Dont forget to check now and then for prompts or put in your own story ideas you dont have time to write.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dont forget to check now and then for prompts or put in your own story ideas you dont have time to write.


End file.
